caravaneer2fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Guides and Other Walkthroughs/@comment-193.86.76.242-20190329094630
My favorite way to play it and be rich quick (by Killbilly) Start the usual "good guy" story mode, but when it comes to mobilizing Kivi for war, DONT accept Sigurds job and dont go for Spencer Rice. This way Kivi will continue producing jackets with no time limit, even your main quest just stays on hold. Go to Lois, and ask her where to get better equipment, she will put New Serino on your map. Circle the trade route Lintu-Pullid-Kivi until you manage to buy 3-4 donkeys cheap in Lintu camp, if you manage to beat one or two Drekar squads using "hit and run" tactics, you will get good strating money from leather jackets and enough containers for water. When you have some 100 000 buy as much jackets as possible and go to New Serino, buy alkubra map and continue to Orth, where jackets are sold for 4500 - 7000, you have solid 120 % margin guaranteed. Now you can afford carts for your donkeys, also buy a Glock for every squad member at Fort Mitchell and as much 9mm ammo as you cen get. At this point of the game its the most effective weapon, as the ammo is plentiful when you kill scavengers and its effective against low armoured targets. In Serino-Orth-Fort Mitchell cirle you can also get very good mercenaries for very low money. Go back to tribal and use your cargo capacity to supply pullid with massive amounts of wool and kivi with massive amounts of yarn. They will produce massive amounts of jackets, which can be sold for massive money in Orth. This way you have first million in no time and now you can switch to New Serino - Twin rivers trade route, buy lubricant in Serino sell it in Twin Rivers and buy fuel and sell it in north. Might be tricky to get the Janubi map, you may just risk it and go there for blind and follow travelers. When you sell your first lubricant cargo, you are ready to go to Mimb and buy very cheap every horse with at least 90 kg load you can get, its good to just wait in town until next horse appears in the shop, they do every day. When you have 4-6 horses, go to Tifk and buy carts(medium) for them and load your squad on carts as passengers. Now you have the speed and dont really have to worry about bandits that much. Also buy rifle scope for your mosin nagants, they are almost always for sale here. Now you have enough money and enough speed to outrun bandits, invest money in your best intelligence/accuracy mercenaries and buy them long time in school in Fort Mitchel, after 30 days you will have professional snipers with high AP and it costs just 240 000 which is not much money later in the game. Buy binoculars, so you can spot the bandits easily and avoid them on your fast horse caravan. Just continue trading until you have caravan of 5-6 people with 5-6 horses, armed mostly with rifles with scopes, mosin nagant is the slowest, but the deadliest of them, so I prefer those. M1 Garand is weak, but its high rate of fire somehow compesates it, you can get a lot of ammo hunting Winchester clan squads, also a lot of ammo is for sale in Ozbet gun shop. Now you are ready to go to Qubba, for the BIG money. Arive in Qubba, avoid all bandits except Mad Dogs, start to fight the smaller 6-8 men squads, with scoped rifles that shouldnt be a problem. Now you accumulate very quickly important things as horses with carts, military armor and helmets, plastic canysters and AK47s and machine guns with plenty of ammo. Rearm your squad to a combination of heavy armoured snipers-machinegunners-assault rifles with lets say 12-15 horses. All surplus horses can be sold for good money at Tara Koona. Also its good to keep mainly female horses, as they provide almost enough food for everybody. NOW THE MAGIC. The story is still on hold where you didnt take side in it yet, so you are allowed to enter both Qubba and Federation towns. Start to trade lubricant from Tara Koona to Valentingrad with 200 % margin in huge amounts and earn some 15 - 20 million on that. Now you are basically free to do whatever you want. Its good to rearm your snipers to M21 rifles, plenty of ammo is in qubba and valentingrad shop, they are expensive, but deadly effective. I also go back to Boxto, where you can start 2 connected industries Leather-Leather jackets production, tuned so it consumes 100 skin and produces tons of Leather Jackets. Costs about 4 million, but even on autosale it pays back in few months. And now you can come back to Sigurd and accept his job and continue with the story from the position of strong rich dude, when you can afford all guns, training, good food etc.